


Just a two strangers in a crowd

by NudulZR



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudulZR/pseuds/NudulZR
Summary: Hiccup va a "DreamWorks", una convención y usa un cosplay de vikingo, a la vez que convence a sus amigos para ir con él. Allí conoce a Jack Overland y su extraña pero agradable familia. Continúan hablando a partir de su encuentro casual y empiezan a acercarse, pero los problemas surgen en el camino, ¿serán capaces de enfrentarlos o es más fácil renunciar?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	1. La convención "Dreamworks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo leí esta historia en otra plataforma, pedí permiso a la autora original para poder publicar su historia original en el idioma español y me lo concedió, al parecer su cuenta ya no existe en esa página, ni tampoco este fanfic, pero quise aclarar este detalle para evitar que piensen que copié su historia. Me siento honrada de poder compartirla con ustedes, espero lo disfruten.

Hiccup no podía estar quieto. Sus piernas estaban rebotando y moviéndose ansiosas, sus dedos jugueteaban con el dobladillo mal cosido de su chaleco. Astrid tenía que golpear de vez en cuando sus manos para que él se detuviera, pero lo seguiría haciendo de todos modos. Estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la minivan de la madre de Patapez, mientras que Patapez se sentaba adelante. Astrid se vio obligada a sentarse con los terribles muchachos Haddock a su lado, Hiccup a su derecha mientras Toothless a su izquierda gritando palabras en lengua dragón que había aprendido la noche anterior.

La razón por la que todos estaban amontonados en el auto, llevando trajes de vikingos, era el hecho de que iban a Dreamworks, la mayor convención donde la mitología Vikinga se reuniría en Berk. Hiccup tenía una fascinación con los vikingos, dragones, mitología, cualquier cosa realmente. Siempre había querido ser fuerte, como en las fotos que había visto de su linaje familiar colgadas en las escaleras de su casa. Él era en realidad de sangre vikinga y sintió la necesidad de sumergirse ya sus amigos desafortunados en su cultura. Ahora iba a conocer a otras personas que compartían su interés.  
  
\- ¿Ya llegamos? –Desdentado gimió en voz alta. Tiró de las orejas de dragón que hizo atado a su cabeza e un puchero mirando por la ventana esperando a que el centro de convenciones se mostrara- ¿Hiccup cuando vamos a llegar? - Hiccup miró a su hermano menor, bueno su hermano menor adoptivo. Obviamente no se parecía nada a él ya que Toothless tenía su piel más oscura y sus ojos de un verde eléctrico, pero ambos hermanos eran más cercanos de lo que alguien podría imaginar-   
  
\- Ya casi llegamos, cálmate- Hiccup calló al menor. El niño de doce años gimió y cayó de nuevo en su asiento, cruzando los brazos con impaciencia.   
  
\- Creo que eres _tú,_ quien necesita tranquilizarse- le dijo Astrid mirando sus manos inquietas, Hiccup rápidamente ocultó sus dedos presionando su cara hacia la ventana como lo había estado haciendo Toothless- ¿Por qué vamos a esta convención de todos modos? A mí y Patapez ni siquiera nos gustan los dragones.   
  
\- En realidad encuentro la mitología detrás de ellos muy interesante y…   
  
\- _Patapez…_ \- Astrid suspiró- Estoy tratando de tener un punto- volvió a mirar a Hiccup cuyos ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos de asombro mientras el centro de convenciones se acercaba ante su vista- ni siquiera nos gustan los dragones, ¿Por qué necesitan que vayamos con ustedes?   
  
Hiccup consideró su pregunta y se encogió de hombros.  
  
\- Porque podría perderme y ser secuestrado por un pedófilo ..- dijo simplemente, la madre de Patapez dejó escapar un grito ahogado por sus palabras casi chocando con un auto cercano- Solo estaba bromeando! –Hiccup alzó sus manos en el aire en defensa- no hay pedófilos allí, así que no te preocupes, simplemente no quería ir solo en mi primera vez.   
  
-Bueno, creo que será divertido y tal vez podamos aprender algo sobre las culturas y sus creencias- Patapez tenía un cuaderno en su mochila, listo para tomar notas de todo lo que viera, siempre fue una de esas personas que aprovechaba una situación divertida y la convertía en una experiencia de aprendizaje.- quizás un miembro miembro de la familia de Hiccup esté allí.  
  
\- Por favor, nadie lo reconocería, es un pequeño vikingo, ellos lo usarían como palillo de dientes en el almuerzo –Astrid se echó a reír y hasta Toothless se unió a ella, aprovechando encontrar gracia para burlarse de su hermano.   
  
\- Chicos, estoy aquí ... - Hiccup les hizo una seña- puedo oír todo lo que están diciendo - El auto se detuvo frente a la acera, ya llena de otras personas con trajes, tomó un tiempo para que Hiccup se diera cuenta de que debían salir del auto.   
  
\- Ese era el punto. - Astrid dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Todos salieron y agradecieron a la madre de Patapez antes de que ella se fuera- está bien ... - se volvió hacia Hiccup que seguía estupefacto- guíanos, ¡oh gran y poderoso vikingo!  
  
Toothless detuvo sus gritos para soltar una risilla ante el comentario de la chica, moviendo su cola de dragón un poco. Hipo la miró con una mirada oscura antes de responder.   
  
\- ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas salir de este grupo.   
  
Ella solo rió y bateó sus pestañas hacia él, enganchando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.   
  
\- Solo muéstranos el camino y acabemos con esto.

  
* - * - * - * - *   
  
Después de esperar en la fila por lo que parecían horas, el grupo obtuvo sus pases y finalmente entró en el evento principal. Hiccup estaba asombrado, sus rodillas temblaban mientras sostenía su teléfono con fuerza. Una pareja en un traje de dragón pasó por su lado y su garganta se tensó, quería tomar fotos para dibujarlas como una referencia a la experiencia más tarde, pero no podía llamar la atención de nadie.  
  
Astrid estaba ocupada en evitar que Toothless saliera corriendo a lugares desconocidos, él estaba intentando usar sus garras falsas para liberarse de los brazos de la chica, pero no conseguía nada porque ella lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa. Patapez estaba tomando notas en un stand donde explicaban las distintas culturas que la convención tenia para ofrecer. Ansiosamente escribió cada palabra, asintiendo con la cabeza y escribiendo información cuando tenía que hacerlo.   
  
\- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Astrid dio un tirón leve y Toothless se atragantó un poco- nunca he estado en una de estas antes .. - ella se estremeció cuando un hombre en un taparrabos pasó - y tampoco creo que vaya a volver.  
  
\- ¡Quiero ir a ver a los dragones! ¡Vamos! –Toothless finalmente se soltó del agarre de Astrid y fue con su hermano, tirando de su brazo incesantemente - ¡Vamos Hiccy, quiero ver los dragones! - Él sonrió, mostrando los falsos colmillos que Hiccup había sido tan amable de comprar.   
  
Hiccup miró a su alrededor rápidamente, quitándose el cabello castaño de los ojos, sus mejillas pecosas se ruborizaron al ver a varias personas vestidas como vikingos, claro que, por supuesto sus trajes no parecían haber sido hechos en casa.   
  
\- Yo no lo sé, todo es tan grande ..- giró en un círculo lento, mirando todo lo que pudo- no sé por dónde empezar ...  
  
\- ¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio y luego continuamos hacia los demás? –Sugirió Patapez, dejando de ver unos instantes su libreta con notas- así será más fácil y podemos ver todo entonces.   
  
\- ¿Y los dragones? –Pisoteó y caminó sin dientes alrededor de los adolescentes - ¡quiero verlos!   
  
\- No te preocupes - Hipo dio unas suaves palmaditas en su cabeza. El niño murmuró algo y se alejó mientras se arreglaba el pelo- podemos verlos también .. –Todos se juntaron y fueron a ver el primer puesto- bueno, aquí vamos.   
  
* - * - * - * - *  
  
Habían pasado de un lugar a otro, Hiccup finalmente consiguió el coraje de pedir fotos y la gente felizmente aceptaba. Algunas personas incluso pidieron una foto de los adolescentes y el grupo torpemente se reunió y posó haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer idiotas completos. Habían ido a la zona de los dragones, para el deleite de Toothless, y estaban entrando en el territorio vikingo, los latidos del corazón de Hiccup se aceleraban.   
  
\- Bueno, aquí estamos, anda de una vez chico vikingo –Astrid sacudió su cabello rubio de su hombro sonriendo, mientras Hiccup asintió con la cabeza -No puedes tomar fotos mientras estás de pie aquí –ella lo empujó hacia la multitud - ¡Ve a hacer algunos amigos vikingos extraños!   
  
Hiccup tropezó y miró por encima del hombro, de repente muy nervioso.  
  
\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Lo siento ...- se disculpó con un hombre al que accidentalmente golpeó en el brazo- ¿Qué hay de ustedes, donde van a ir? - Es posible que Toothless con cuidado, mientras el niño se deslizaba lentamente detrás de otra persona con un traje de dragón, sonriendo de forma astuta.   
  
\- Estaremos cerca y no te preocupes, tenemos nuestros celulares- Astrid apartó a Patapez agitando los dedos en el aire, mientras se alejaba ella se las arregló para agarrar a Toothless antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre su próxima víctima, apartando a los dos chicos, miró por encima de su hombro- ¡diviértete Hiccup! ¡No asustes a los demás demasiado!   
  
El castaño dio una risa sarcástica y murmuró para sí mismo mientras empezaba a caminar entre la multitud de disfraces.  
  
–Sí, como si un adolescente de noventa libras podría asustar a estas personas ..- mientras estaba ocupado, viendo un casco de vikingo sorprendentemente bien hecho, se estrelló contra algo, o lo que al menos pensó que sería una cosa. Su teléfono escapó de sus manos y se deslizó por el suelo- ¡mierda! –Gritó atrayendo atención no deseada.   
  
\- Espera –dijo una voz fuerte. Hiccup se congeló y pasó saliva, tratando de averiguar si iba a ser asesinado en medio de una convención vestido como un vikingo. O tal vez tenía razón cuando dijo que sería secuestrado por un pedófilo. _"Oh, como a mi padre le encantaría oír eso",_ pensó el rápidamente con sarcasmo. - Aquí tienes- dijo la voz otra vez, miró a su alrededor y encontró a un hombre alto con los ojos azules pálidos que lo miraban. En sus largos dedos estaba el teléfono fugitivo de Hiccup, intacto y seguro- lo siento, no vi por donde estaba caminando- su voz era ligeramente acentuada y su barba se movía con sus palabras.   
  
\- Ah, n-no no, fue mi culpa –Hiccup tomó alegremente su teléfono y lo puso en su bolsillo de nuevo- Lo siento, gracias por recoger mi celular- se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sin saber que hacer mientras el hombre se reía en voz alta.  
  
\- Norte, ¿estas molestando a otros de nuevo? –Una mujer apareció detrás del hombre, cogiendo su brazo cariñosamente. Miró a Hiccup y sonrió- Lo siento si mi esposo te molestó en lo absoluto- ella estaba vestida con un vestido de plumas y brillos, los dientes colgaban del atuendo como joyas o adornos. Tenía el cabello rizado en la parte superior de su cabeza, deslumbrando más así su rostro- ¡Oh! Eres un _vikingo,_ ¡que adorable! –Hiccup se sonrojó y asintió- ¿puedo tomar una foto?   
  
-Uh ... si seguro –murmuró él, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, dio una sonrisa incomoda ya que no sabía cómo posar exactamente. La mujer rio y sacó una foto, la miró y asintió- entonces ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes? –Hiccup intentó tratar de hacer esos amigos extraños de los que Astrid antes estaba hablando.  
  
\- Hmm ...- la mujer levantó una mano en el aire y giró un par de veces- ¡Yo soy el hada de los dientes! - describir mostrando uno de los dientes - ¡y.… mi esposo tan feliz aquí a mi lado es Santa Claus! –El hombre puso una mano en su estómago riendo y logró sacarle una risa al adolescente de ojos verdes- mm ... nuestros hijos están aquí, en algún lugar –murmuró ella mordiéndose una uña.   
  
\- Yo...! –Una voz dijo- ¡soy Baby Tooth! –Una salió niña detrás de la mujer, agitando sus brazos alrededor y las plumas haciéndose notar por todas partes- ¡Ayudante del hada de los dientes! –Ella se veía tan concentrada en el movimiento de sus brazos, su boca en una sonrisa y su traje hecho también de plumas y brillos de colores. Su cabello marrón desordenado se movía en todas direcciones.  
  
\- ¡Emma! –Santa dijo- finalmente nos encontraste ¿eh?   
  
Hiccup abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos sin saber que decir a la familia.   
  
\- ¿Son esos dientes reales? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió, se abofeteó mentalmente por ser capaz de arruinar una conversación perfectamente buena.   
  
La mujer siguió sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza.   
  
\- Soy dentista, coleccioné estos dientes de todo el trabajo anterior que hice y te sorprendería lo hermosos que son los dientes –Hiccup palideció ante sus palabras- No te preocupes, esta es la única vez que los usé para la ropa- La niña, Emma cruzó los brazos y sonrió.  
  
\- Bueno eso es muy bonito, me gusta –Hiccup lo dijo sinceramente, aunque era algo extraño tener los dientes de sus pacientes enganchados en un vestido en una convención. Al menos ella era creativa.   
  
\- Gracias, y tu disfraz es muy lindo - Ella sonrió mirándolo e Hiccup apartó la mirada tratando de parecer un fuerte vikingo que obviamente no era. –Bueno, fue un placer conocerte eh ....   
  
\- Hiccup, solo llámenme Hiccup - esta vez fue su turno para devolverle la sonrisa a la mujer.   
  
\- Fue un placer conocerte Hipo, soy Retina, pero la mayoría de compañeros y amigos del trabajo me llaman Tooth –ella le guiñó el ojo- soy muy buena en mi trabajo, si alguna vez necesitas un trabajo dental, ven a mí –Incluso le entregó una tarjeta con su contacto de dentista.  
  
\- ¡Soy Nicholas! –El hombre habló de nuevo. Hiccup pensó que le encajaba perfectamente, especialmente con su traje. Se vestía de pies a cabeza de rojo y blanco con las botas incluidas- Solo llámame Norte- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hiccup, pero parecía que iba a partirlo en dos en cualquier momento.   
  
La niña tosió y Tooth hizo un gesto y una sonrisa rodando los ojos.   
  
\- Y esta _encantadora_ niña, es mi hija Emma.   
  
Emma hizo una reverencia.   
  
\- Es un placer. -la niña sonrió.   
  
Hiccup no pudo evitar reír inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente.  
  
\- Lo mismo para ti. - El muchacho se enderezó pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño y se dio la vuelta para irse- gracias de nuevo por ...- chocó de nuevo con alguien, preguntándose cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día y cuanto más tardaría hasta que lo expulsaran debido a eso.- Lo siento -murmuró Hiccup alejándose para ver a quien había chocado.   
  
Era un poco mayor que Hiccup desde luego, su rostro estaba esculpido a la perfección y sus ojos eran de un color zafiro ardiente que hacía que Hiccup estaba nervioso de solo verlos. En la cabeza del chico estaba su cabello brillante blanco que estaba desordenado. Llevaba una ropa marrón de vestir, sosteniendo un bastón perezosamente en su mano derecha. Cuando sus labios se curvaron en un lado para hacer una sonrisa, Hiccup sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo.  
  
\- Lo siento por eso ... –dijo el muchacho, incluso su voz era encantadora.   
  
\- Por fin. -Diente suspiró acercándose al muchacho más alto -¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó ella usando un tono materno preocupado.   
  
\- Estaba en el stand de la mitología del invierno, cálmate –el otro rodó los ojos y encogió los hombros- además estoy de vuelta ahora .. –sus ojos seguían mirando a Hiccup que no se había alejado- pero veo que hicieron un nuevo amigo –Dijo él y el chico vikingo se ruborizó.   
  
\- Sí, Hiccup él es nuestro hijo –Norte le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al albino.  
  
El adolescente más alto avanzó, ofreciendo una mano elegantemente pálida hacia el menor. Hiccup la tomó y la sensación fresca y fría, agradable de sostener entre sus dedos. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, fue sorprendido por esa sonrisa increíble una vez más.   
  
\- Hey- dijo aquel muchacho con suavidad - Soy Jack.


	2. Presentaciones

Hiccup no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando hasta que Jack tosió incómodo. Se alejaron y el adolescente más pequeño volvió a mirar el disfraz del más alto, admirando el trabajo práctico.   
  
\- Me gusta tu disfraz ¿Quién eres exactamente? - esperaba que Jack no se burlara de él por esa pregunta, pero el chico de cabello blanco solo se rió y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Soy Jack Frost - hizo un gesto con las manos y le guiñó un ojo - Cuidado, podría congelarte la nariz - Hiccup se sonrojó y se maldijo a si mismo mientras solo fruncía los labios. Ahora era Jack quien lo miraba, tomándose su tiempo mientras tarareaba por lo bajo - Veo que tu disfraz es casero.  
  
Hiccup frunció el ceño y tiró de su chaleco, cubierto con piel falsa y cosido por sus propias manos.  
  
-Bueno, sí. -murmuró, ahora él era el centro de atención mientras la familia lo miraba.  
  
Emma se acercó y miró su ropa, vestía una vieja camisa verde de manga larga debajo de su chaleco y pantalones marrones que lucían desgastados. Para acabar, llevaba botas cubiertas con una clase de felpa, rogando que no lucieran como las botas que llevaban todas las chicas de su escuela. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para terminar un casco o algo que le hubiera dado un mejor efecto. Pero ahora él estaba atascado, por así decirlo, tal como estaba.  
  
\- No estoy tratando de ser malo. - Jack levantó las manos - es muy bueno para ser casero, eso es seguro. ¿es esta tu primera vez en Dreamworks? - él esbozó una sonrisa e Hiccup no se sorprendió de ver sus dientes perfectos.  
  
Hiccup parpadeó y asintió.  
  
\- Uh, ¿sí y ustedes?  
  
Tooth señaló hacia el pasillo hacia un gran stand cubierto de purpurina y cintas de colores.   
  
\- Venimos aquí todos los años, damos diferentes datos sobre los dientes y otras cosas - ella tiró suavemente del brazo de Norte, obligándolo a inclinarse para escucharla - probablemente no deberíamos dejar el stand solo tanto tiempo ¿puedes ir a verlo por unos minutos? Estaré allí pronto.  
  
\- Por supuesto - Norte la besó en la frente y se fue.  
  
\- Es una buena forma para que _alguien_ promocione su negocio - soltó de repente Jack, Tooth le lanzó una mirada y este sonrió - ¿qué? Sabes que es verdad.  
  
\- Siempre puedo quitarte el pase libre de fin de semana jovencito - advirtió ella y Emma se rió cubriendo su boca con sus manos.  
  
Hiccup se emocionó de repente, fijando su vista en el chico mayor.  
  
\- ¿Tienes un pase de fin de semana? - sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron cuando Jack mostró una pequeña placa plateada alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que pareciera más bien una medalla de primer lugar o algo así - ¿y lo obtuviste gratis? - preguntó asombrado.  
  
\- Sí, solo…pagamos por un puesto y recibimos los pases, pero como Jack dijo; es una buena forma de promocionar negocios, entonces... ¿por qué no? – Ante las palabras de su madre, Jack asintió soltando un "ajá" mientras Tooth apuntó un dedo acusador y se cruzó de brazos. - mi amenaza sigue en pie. - Él rápidamente se calmó y Emma caminó alrededor de Hiccup.  
  
\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿tienes un pase de fin de semana? - Emma preguntó cuándo finalmente se quedó quieta, aunque sus brazos seguían columpiándose y moviéndose a los lados. Ella le recordó a Hiccup de Toothless en más de una manera.  
  
\- No, mis amigos y yo solo queríamos ver cómo era primero. Quizás el próximo año vendré todo un fin de semana - dio una sonrisa torcida y Jack también le sonrió - pero por ahora solo estamos paseando por aquí.  
  
\- Eso suena aburrido - respondió la niña claramente.  
  
\- Emma, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a tu padre con el stand? - Tooth la ahuyentó y con un suspiro de mala gana ella se escabulló, haciendo bailar su vestido de plumas - Bueno, tal vez Jack podría mostrarte los mejores lugares si es que aún no has estado en ellos. ¿Qué tal Jack?  
  
\- No, no es necesario que…  
  
\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo - Jack cortó la respuesta de Hiccup, sus ojos de zafiro se posaron en el cuerpo más pequeño del castaño - no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este momento. Puedo jugar a ser guía turístico - hizo una pausa, rascándose un poco la línea de la mandíbula pensativo - Bueno, si quieres que lo haga, es decir.  
  
\- B....Bueno yo... - Hiccup sintió que algo aterrizó en su espalda con fuerza y luego en un instante estaba en el piso, jadeando por aire.  
  
Tooth cubrió su boca sobresaltada.  
  
-Oh Dios mío - murmuró ella.  
  
\- ¡Hiccy! -Toothless tiró del cabello de su hermano, gruñendo como si fuera un verdadero dragón - Vayamos a ver otras cosas, estos puestos de vikingos son aburridos - se detuvo para mirar a Tooth y Jack que estaban mirando fijamente a los hermanos - ¿Quiénes son esas personas?  
  
Hiccup finalmente logró sacar al chico de encima de él y ponerse de pie, limpiándose los pantalones.  
  
\- Estaban hablando conmigo hasta que decidiste de forma grosera... entrar en escena, literalmente. -murmuró lo último. Astrid llegó corriendo poco después, Patapez jadeando detrás de ella. - ¿Qué no estaban cuidando a este pequeño monstruo? - el muchacho castaño los miró levantando la ceja.  
  
\- Lo siento, se fue corriendo y pensé que volvió al puesto de dragones. - Astrid se secó la frente, mirando a Jack antes de volver a Hiccup de nuevo - veo que hiciste esos amigos extraños que te mencioné.  
  
\- Ah...Jack, Tooth, estos son mis amigos: Astrid y Patapez - les hizo un gesto a ambos con la mano.  
  
Jack asintió entendiendo un poco antes de soltar otro comentario.  
  
\- Ustedes tienen nombres muy raros ¿lo sabían?... ¿Hiccup? ¿Patapez? - Ambos chicos mencionados se miraron el uno al otro, no muy seguros a quien se dirigía con exactitud.  
  
\- Son solo apodos... - Hiccup explicó. Toothless gimió en voz alta, tratando de mostrar cuan aburrido estaba - y este pequeño niño demonio es mi hermano Toothless.  
  
\- Bueno ahora estos apodos se están poniendo ridículos -Jack puso una mano en sus caderas y Tooth solo le envió una mirada de advertencia a su hijo.  
  
Hiccup miró a Toothless, quien mostró sus dientes un poco.  
  
\- Su nombre real es Furvus, pero no le gusta que le llamen así - al oír su nombre real el niño de 12 años golpeó el brazo de su hermano mayor, aunque esto no le causó perturbación al castaño.  
  
\- ¡El verdadero nombre de Hiccy es Hamish! - el niño gritó y Astrid rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano, riendo bajo.  
  
El muchacho de cabello blanco solo rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, parecía estar muy entretenido con el grupo de adolescentes.  
  
\- No es _tan_ divertido - Hiccup habló entre dientes mirando a su hermano menor.  
  
Jack negó con la cabeza, secándose una lágrima de risa del rabillo del ojo y sonrió.  
  
\- No, no, creo que es adorable.  
  
Los ojos de Astrid se encontraron con los de Hiccup y frunció los labios mientras él desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte.  
  
\- Bueno Jack, si vas con ellos, estaremos en el Stand y si no nos encuentras allí, solo dirígete a la habitación del hotel tú mismo -Tooth le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro - ¿traes tu llave no es así?  
  
-Sip. - Jack palmeó ligeramente su bolsillo.  
  
\- Bien… - ella se volvió a los otros - ¡fue un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que se diviertan y recuerden usar el hilo dental! - con un movimiento de mano, ella giró y se fue, solo quedando los adolescentes, todos mirándose entre ellos sin saber que decir o hacer.  
  
Hiccup pateó el suelo con su bota y miró alrededor.  
  
\- Entonces, ¿listo para liderarnos, oh poderoso Jack Frost? - Hiccup dio una sonrisa torcida, a lo que Jack le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos divertido.  
  
\- Listo cuando tú lo estés _Hiccy_ \- usó el apodo de Hiccup que Toothless le había dado. Ahora Astrid estaba mirando descaradamente a Hiccup con las cejas levantadas.  
  
El adolescente castaño solo podía encogerse de hombros y regresarle la mirada como diciendo: "¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?".  
  
Jack se movió a través de la multitud, mirando por encima del hombro cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que todavía lo estaban siguiendo. Aunque, Toothless tenía una tendencia a alejarse, Astrid lo mantuvo en el camino; además de apartar a Hiccup del grupo antes de llegar a salir del lugar. Para suerte de ella Patapez estaba emocionado y haciéndole preguntas a Jack, dándole tiempo suficiente para hablar con el adolescente de pecas en privado.  
  
\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Ella preguntó.  
  
\- Un tour, creo - respondió Hiccup simplemente. Astrid le golpeó el brazo y este hizo una mueca - ¿Qué?  
  
\- Dije que hicieras amigos, no que coquetees - susurró en caso de que alguien los escuchara. Sus claros ojos azules se encontraron con los de Hiccup mientras el muchacho negaba con la cabeza rápidamente - No lo niegues; Vi la forma en que ustedes dos estaban hablando. Hiccup hay algunas personas raras aquí y no te aconsejo que hagas algo como lo que estabas haciendo.  
  
Hiccup se movió en su lugar incómodo. Casi todos en Berk sabían sobre sus 'preferencias', por así decirlo, pero nadie realmente le prestó atención. Incluso estaba seguro de que sus padres lo sabían, aunque nunca decidieron mencionarlo en una conversación, debía agradecer a Dios por eso. Astrid y Patapez fueron las únicas dos personas a las que realmente confió ese secreto, ambos lo aceptaron como parte de la personalidad del chico delgado.  
  
\- No estaba coqueteándole a nadie, Astrid, de hecho, estaba tratando de escapar... para contactarlos a ustedes - Explicó, técnicamente, no mintiendo. - Además, ni siquiera sabemos si es homosexual, quiero decir, por lo que sabemos, él podría estar casado y tener hijos o algo así.  
  
Lo admitía, estaba siendo muy exagerado en hacer esas suposiciones, pero Astrid lo miró boquiabierta de igual manera.  
  
\- Hiccup, por lo que he aprendido en la vida y en Internet, todos los buenos hombres son homosexuales o están casados, y él parece demasiado joven para casarse - Hizo una leve señal a Jack que todavía estaba ocupado con Patapez e incluso con Toothless, quien logró detenerse por un momento - Vi la forma en que lo miraste, no me mientas.  
  
Hiccup se mordió el labio, intentando resolver sus preguntas. De acuerdo, sí, él _había_ estado mirando al chico de cabello blanco. Principalmente por su disfraz, pero también por la increíble belleza de Jack. No muchas personas en Berk lucían así de bien, por lo que era raro encontrar a alguien tan atractivo. No era culpa suya que la mente humana se distrajera fácilmente con cosas bonitas y brillantes.  
  
\- Me gusta su bastón - dijo simplemente.  
  
Astrid dejó escapar una risa baja y sarcástica.   
  
\- ¿Cuál de los dos?  
  
Hiccup apretó su mandíbula ligeramente sonrojado, sin encontrar palabras reconfortantes para sí mismo.  
  
\- Apreciaría que dejaras de hacer grandes y exageradas suposiciones sobre mi vida amorosa. No es tan emocionante como lo estás haciendo ver - Eso era cierto; Hiccup nunca había estado en una relación, a menos que contara la vez cuando corría el rumor, durante una semana, de que él y Astrid estaban saliendo.  
  
Astrid había detenido rápidamente ese rumor.  
  
\- Solo digo que debes tener cuidado con quién tratas y pensar, hay algunos monstruos allí afuera - el tono de Astrid se volvió suave, un raro momento donde ella se convirtió como en una hermana para el chico - No quiero verte lastimado - agregó.  
  
\- Entiendo y confía en mí, él no va a tener todo esto, - se hizo un gesto a sí mismo - sin pagar una cena primero - Astrid se rió un poco.  
  
\- ¿Qué hay de la cenar? - Toothless corrió hacia ellos, enganchándose al brazo de Hiccup - ¿Vamos a comer Hiccy? - Él sonrió alegremente esperando que la respuesta estuviera a su favor.  
  
Se estaba acercando la hora del almuerzo e Hiccup se sentía un _poco_ hambriento.  
  
\- Podríamos ir por algo de comer - Patapez regresó al grupo con Jack detrás de él - Jack, ¿sabes a dónde podemos ir a comer?  
  
Jack se detuvo por un momento, inclinándose levemente sobre su personal para pensar.   
  
\- Bueno, está la cafetería en el otro lado del centro de convenciones - tarareó por un momento - o ir a algunos de los restaurantes de afuera.  
  
\- No creo que la comida de los puestos de aquí sean considerados incluso alimentos - dijo Astrid - Voto por los restaurantes. Sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupada por las miradas que obtendrían mientras estuviesen caminando con sus disfraces puestos.  
  
Patapez asintió, levantando ligeramente la mano.  
  
\- También prefiero los restaurantes.  
  
Toothless frunció el ceño y soltó a su hermano, cruzando los brazos.   
  
\- _Yo_ quiero ir a un puesto de comida. - argumentó el niño.  
  
\- Está bien, ya son dos a uno, ¿Hiccup? - Los ojos zafiros de Jack se encontraron con los esmeraldas del mencionado. - Puedes hacer un empate o coronar al ganador, elige tu opción.  
  
Hiccup sintió como si estuviera en llamas con Jack mirándolo y no ayudó que Astrid lo mirara con los ojos como dagas mientras un rubor subía por su propio cuello.  
  
\- Lo siento Toothless, pero los restaurantes parecen una mejor idea. - El ceño fruncido de su hermano menor se hizo más profundo y pisoteó un alejándose un poco abatido por sí mismo - ¡Te compraré lo que quieras! Será mi regalo a cambio.  
  
\- ¿De Verdad? - Toothless miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos más brillantes de pronto. Hiccup asintió y el chico regresó corriendo, abrazándolo con fuerza - ¡Gracias Hiccy!  
  
Hiccup se volvió hacia Jack, hablándole de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Vienes con nosotros?  
  
Astrid, hubiera deseado poder disparar rayos láser al chico con los ojos en esos momentos.  
  
\- Si está bien con ustedes sí, no quiero entrometerme tampoco - Jack inclinó la cabeza perezosamente a un lado, otra sonrisa torcida adornó sus facciones - Sentiría que sería desconsiderado.  
  
\- Bueno, de hecho-  
  
\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Me gustaría saber más sobre Jack Frost y su mitología - Patapez cortó la respuesta de Astrid y esta frunció los labios con un poco de ira - puedes mostrarnos qué restaurante es bueno por esta zona.  
  
Astrid miró a Hiccup y luego a Patapez, sus ojos diciendo algo como: 'No puedo creerlo'. Hiccup se rió y se encogió de hombros en respuesta.   
  
\- Está bien, entonces vamos – ella asintió, Toothless vitoreó cuando Jack comenzó a caminar, llevándolos a la salida.  
  
Astrid e Hiccup se quedaron un poco atrás, el rostro de la muchacha demostrando que no estaba nada feliz. Él empujó su hombro con el suyo, tratando de animarla.   
  
\- Oye, podría ser peor - él argumentó.  
  
La gélida mirada de la rubia atrapó la de él.   
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
Sus ojos del chico cayeron en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jack de vez en cuando, y descubrió que su cabello blanco era como un faro que atraía su atención.  
  
\- Él podría ser un pedófilo y llevarnos a su camioneta - bromeó. Astrid golpeó su mano contra su pecho, pero él captó el indicio de una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga mientras continuaba fingiendo mantenerse seria.


End file.
